Dance of the Desert Rose
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: After an interesting performance at the circus, Ciel is dragged into town yet again by Doll, who insists she has something exciting to show him at a local tavern. Of course, not even his most logical assumptions ended up preparing him for what Doll had in mind for him that night. CielxDoll, rated for sexual scenes.


**Author's Note:**  
 **I don't usually do stuff like this, believe it or not, butttttt...a friend of mine who loves smut but is terrible at writing it had an idea she asked me to try and I answered in the affirmative, and then this happened. Regardless, I hope everyone enjoys! It was certainly some new territory for me, for sure!**

 **#######################**

"Why, exactly, do I have to wear this?" Ciel demanded, trying to keep his voice level and calm.

"It's part of our show tonight! We decided to try something different!" Joker announced cheerfully, smiling. "Tonight's show will even involve some...audience participation,"

Ciel simply crossed his arms in front of his chest. While he longed to cover himself up fully, he knew that would ruin his image, something that was already hanging by a thread. He really hoped Doll wouldn't see him like this.

For some reason, tonight's act required him to be dressed in what could only be described accurately as some sort of slave outfit; chains were tied around his ankles and wrists along with a choker around his neck. The chains, he didn't have a problem with. The thing he _did_ have a problem with was the fact that aside from the chains, he was wearing nothing but a small red leather bikini bottom; that was the only word he could use to describe his current state of dress. And the fact that others will see him dressed like this...he shuddered slightly. The one and only saving grace of the whole thing was that spell Sebastian had cast on him a day ago after Doll had tried to bathe him. The spell would hide his slave mark from everyone for three days, so anybody who looked at his back who was unaware of the magic would just see a normal, unblemished back. He was saved from _that_ embarrassment, at least.

"I heard it's gonna be a right excitin' show, it is!" Dagger stated, tightening his shirt. "I overheard somethin' about it bein' a magic show!"

Ciel somehow suppressed the urge to scoff or roll his eyes. Magic? As if being dressed the way he currently was wasn't bad enough, he would now have to perform simple parlour tricks. Ridiculous. He hoped the show wouldn't be very long, at least.

He remembered the few magic shows he attended when he was younger with his family. They were often few and far inbetween, but he remembered Elizabeth and Edward were often enthralled with the simple tricks. Once upon a time, he was too, but those days were far behind him. He had seen through all of their tricks easily now, not that he was ever fully convinced in the first place.

Once everyone had gotten the props for the show ready, Ciel was told to stay backstage behind the curtain while Joker walked out and did his usual spiel, welcoming everyone to the circus and announcing all of the acts for the night. Tonight, however, his announcement was slightly different.

"Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, we have a truly exciting show in store for you! This time, we thought it would be fun to let the magic and mystery take centerstage tonight. Yes, today we will be performing a few selection of magic tricks for you! But, don't be fooled. These are not your simple card tricks or hidden coins, oh no. These are something far more advanced, and exciting," He announced, smiling and bowing at his last word. The audience erupted into applause, and that was Ciel's cue to head outside, pushing a large black coffin-like box alongside another cast member. A few chuckles came from the audience once he walked outside, which made his face burn.

"First up, the sawing box! Who is brave enough to volunteer themselves for this trick?" Joker continued, as Doll stepped onto the stage, her usual parasol abandoned somewhere. Aside from that, everything else about her was preened, perfect, and polished in dazzling shades of white.

"Me! Please pick me!" A woman near the front of the audience waved her hand eagerly, and Joker pointed to her.

"Yes! That young lady down up front! Come up here and be a part of the trick!" He announced, gently taking her hand and leading her over to the coffin. She shivered in excitement when she touched his skeleton hand. "If you would just get inside," He whispered to her, and Doll silently pulled open the top of the coffin, helping to nudge the woman in. After making sure she was inside, she pushed the top of the coffin closed and took some swords from one of the other cast members. "I think you've seen a trick similar to this before! The cutting-sword trick!"

Doll handed Ciel a few swords, and he sighed slightly as he shoved one of the swords into the designated hole, knowing full-well it wouldn't hit the woman inside. The holes were cut into the bottom while the woman was safely positioned on a top ledge. The swords would be nowhere near her. Doll pushed a sword in on the other side.

The audience had gone silent with excitement and fear. Would the woman be alright? Normally, Ciel would scoff at them for being so gullible, but this time, he was just glad their attention was finally on something else other than his ridiculous outfit.

The two finished pushing swords into the coffin, turning back to face the audience.

"Skewered through with several swords! However...!" Joker motioned to the coffin, and Doll subtly tapped the bottom of it, signaling to the woman that it was her cue.

She immediately popped out of the coffin, receiving cheers, roars, and thunderous applause from the audience members. Her cheeks tinted a bright pink as she smiled and curtsied slightly. Joker took her hand again and led her back to her seat.

"If you thought that was thrilling, then brace yourselves. We have far more stunts and tricks where that came from!"

On and on the show went on, with different variations on that first trick. It was dizzying to Ciel, and he wanted to know why the audience kept eating up so obvious tricks. He just wanted the show to end so he could go back and change out of the outfit he was forced into. What was the point of him wearing it anyway? The show's theme was clearly magic tricks. What did his outfit have to do with that?

Finally, after what felt like a thousand eternities to Ciel, Joker announced the end of the show, much to the audience's disappointment. A few called for an encore, while most just sighed and clapped politely, seemingly having got their money's worth.

Afterwards, some of the stagehands pushed the props back into their tent, and everyone loosened up, chatting about what they were going to do later on that night.

As usual, Doll had vanished, but Ciel was surprisingly used to that behavior from her. She never stuck around for long after shows; if at all, and she was usually never seen for the remainder of the night. At least, not in that form.

Ciel headed back to his tent, pulling his commoner clothes out of their pack and unfolding them, grimacing at how wrinkly they had gotten in just a short amount of time. When he was done with this mission, he would just burn these clothes, he swore.

"Smile!~ Come on! We're goin' out somewhere for a good time!" Freckle's telltale voice rung out from somewhere outside, making Ciel wince.

Doll, he could handle, seeing him like this, but not Freckles. Anyone but Freckles. He knew they were the same person, but they had different personalities, and Freckles was easily the more exhausting of the two.

"Give me a second!" He yelled back, throwing on his clothes in a rush. He had just thrown his jacket on when she entered the tent, putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on! I planned somethin' fun for us to do together, I did! But we gotta hurry!" She explained, pouting. Ciel hurriedly put on his boots, making Doll bend over and tie them for him, as usual. "Now let's go!" She pulled on his arm, rushing out of the tent and ignoring his protests.

"Wait! Wait, where are we even going?" He asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice level. The chains were starting to chaff underneath the fabric of his pants, but luckily, thankfully, they seemed to be making little to no noise. The last thing he needed was for her to hear the rattling and start teasing him.

"If I told ya, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? No it would not!" She exclaimed, pulling herself over the fence and hurrying into town.

So they were clearly going somewhere in town, but...where? He sincerely hoped it wouldn't be anyplace that would require him to take off his clothes...though why would Doll take him to such a place anyway? He just needed to relax himself. She was probably just taking him to a candy or dress shop. Nothing bad at all, if a little bit annoying.

"Here we are!" She announced eagerly, pulling Ciel into a wooden building.

He hadn't had a chance to read the sign before she dragged him inside, but what sort of place it was became very clear once his eyes adjusted to the dim light and he glanced around.

The inside of the building was also wooden, with a few pictures and weapons hanging up on the walls. A large fireplace cackled warmly in the middle of the room, which Ciel suddenly found himself very grateful for. The fire also seemed to be the main source of lighting for the tavern, as that was what this place was. If the small space didn't indicate it, the large amount of patrons and scantily-dressed servant girls would've made it obvious.

"This place is a bit old-fashioned, it is. But I think that makes it charmin'! You agree?" Doll asked, pulling Ciel over to a large empty table. Within minutes, a barmaid arrived and gave a smile to Doll, making the brunette wink.

"Why are we here?" Ciel asked instead, not really in the mood for drinking anything.

"It's a surprise! I told ya so! I can't tell ya nothin' yet!" She huffed slightly, pouting in a childish way. "Besides, you'll like it, I reckon. Ain't nobody could say no to what I can do!"

Ciel rolled his eyes slightly at her wording when the maid came back with two large glasses of ale for them. She gave Doll another wink as she started to sip her drink. Ciel simply pushed his away, already disliking the smell.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Watch my drink, 'kay?" Doll suddenly asked, giving Ciel another wink. Why did everyone keep winking tonight? Before he had a chance to answer, she had darted off, making Ciel lean back in his seat.

The chains were starting to chaff even more under his outfit, and he anxiously rubbed his ankles together under the table. Whatever reason she brought him here for, he hoped it would be over and done with quickly so they could leave and he could get the costume off properly.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A well-dressed man suddenly announced from the center of the room, making everyone hush and look over at him. "Glad I have your attention. As you know, my tavern is quite well-known for having all sorts of exotic and tantalizing forms of entertainment, things you would not find anywhere else. It is why I am one of the most popular owners in this part of the city, and why everyone keeps coming back here,"

Ciel found himself suddenly perking up slightly, wondering what the man was talking about. Maybe, if he was lucky, it would be related to his mission in some way. After all, 'exotic' was often a codeword for illegal happenings, he'd learned.

"Tonight, we have the return of another fan-favourite. You already are quite familiar with her, some of you, so please, give it up for Desert Rose!" The man announced amid thunderous applause. The man then pointed to a raised stand near the front of the tavern where a purple curtain was set up. The man walked away just as a thin leg peeked through the curtain, all decked out in gold jewelry. The owner of the leg peeked out more, slowly wrapping her way around the curtain until she was in full view, revealing her appearance.

She was already being cheered for, despite not doing much of anything. She grinned at the audience and started to dance around slowly, spreading out her arms. She then started to rotate her hips around, sticking them out in an exaggerated way. The outfit she was wearing only served to make the dance far more erotic than it probably would've been normally; a sheer light purple bikini top and bottom with a see-through skirt attached to the bottom. She wore no shoes, but decked out her ankles in sparkly gold jewelry; same with her arms. Her neck too, and around her head was a matching see-through veil on her short brown hair. Part of her mouth was covered by the veil as well, and golden beads finished off the look.

She started to spin around, her veils swishing around with her. The audience cheered; a flute and drum sounded loudly from somewhere behind the curtain.

Ciel kept his focus on the girl. There was something...familiar about her, oddly familiar in fact. But with that damn veil in the way, he couldn't quite make out the rest of her face, and she was too far away to see properly anyway. He sat up straight in his seat.

The dancer-Desert Rose-stopped her spinning and continued moving her hips and stomach in time to the music, keeping up a very slow and steady pace. On other people, the dance would likely be awkward and clunky, but on Desert Rose, it somehow worked. Her movements were smooth and practiced; she had impeccable balance. Whenever she moved, all of the jewels and beads on her body would move with her, providing her own sort of band as they clinged and clanged together.

The music built up to some sort of climax, and Desert Rose mimicked it, dancing even faster. She spun around again and started shaking her butt, making all of the jewels on that end ring. The audience cheered in delight. Desert Rose grinned as she turned back around, clearly enjoying how rowdy she was making them.

It then dawned on Ciel that he recognized the kind of dance she was doing. Prince Soma had told him about once when he was going on one of his spiels about how great his country was. It was called 'belly-dancing' and was apparently quite healthy and built muscles as you did it. Well, Ciel wasn't sure how much he believed that aspect of it. Soma also explained that both men and women enjoyed it in India, and all of them wore outfits similar to how Desert Rose was dressed currently. However, the moves remained the same. Ciel had considered the topic unprompted and improper initially, but seeing it in action now...well, it was still improper, but he could still appreciate the dancer's talent. It was clearly very hard to pull off professionally, but this girl was very good, quite good in fact. And popular. How many times a night was she asked to perform?

She continued to dance around, actually jumping off the stage and jumping onto some tables, spinning around on her tiptoes. The audience continued to clap. She then jumped onto Ciel's table and shook her hips really quickly, running her hands through his hair. He blushed in surprise, and she gave him a wink before she danced away onto another table.

"What a lucky guy you are! She almost never does that with customers!" A large and obviously drunk man commented, staring Ciel down. "You got some kind of relationship with her?"

"Of course not." Ciel immediately declined, his face still burning. "She probably just thought it would be humorous."

"Hmph." The man continued to stare him down, obviously not believing him. He then stood up and started to leave, only to accidentally shove his elbow into Ciel's drink and tip it over, spilling it on Ciel's front.

He cried in shock, quickly picking up the glass and setting it upright, but the damage was already done. He grumbled slightly in annoyance, upset his outfit was going to be ruined for the rest of the night. He turned his attention back to Desert Rose, who had returned to her stage and spun around once more, posing seductively.

"Thank you all for comin' out tonight! I love ya all! And thank ya kindly for the tips!" She winked in an accent. Ciel looked down and noticed all kinds of coins at her feet. Strange, he hadn't even noticed anyone throwing them at her. In fact, he hadn't even noticed much of _anything_ aside from her dancing. She was truly enchanting. He held his head, feeling the ale starting to soak into his outfit.

Where was that damn Doll? She had been gone for too long. While she wasn't the type to just flat-out ditch him, it was still troubling how it was her idea to bring him here and then leave randomly. If she was truly gone, how would he find his way back to the circus? Well, he supposed Sebastian could help him out with that, but still. Right now, he was her responsibility, and when he saw her again, he would give her a piece of his mind.

"Didja enjoy the show?" A familiar voice asked him, and he glanced up to see the form of Desert Rose smiling at him. He blushed even more and sat up straight, trying to regain his composure.

"It was very improper, if you ask me. Yet...you did it well. It looks hard to be up there, dancing like that, and you seem like a master," He explained quickly, tripping over some of his words. Desert Rose laughed, holding her hands behind her back. "But I don't have time to talk with you. I'm trying to find a friend of mine who left quite randomly, and rudely."

"Is that so? What does ya friend look like?"

"None of your business," The drink was already cooling on him and he shivered before he caught himself, making Desert Rose gasp as she looked down.

"Ya spilled ya drink on ya, ya did! On boy," She pulled Ciel out of his seat, ignoring his protests. A lot of the other patrons noticed this, but instead of reacting hostility towards it like the drunk man earlier did, they mainly just rolled their eyes or cheered for him, lifting their drinks. Desert Rose gave a wink to one of the women running the bar, who tossed a bronze key to her. She then tightened her grip on Ciel and led him up a flight of stairs, unlocking a small door near the top. She pushed open the door and locked it gently.

"Hm?" Ciel asked in surprise, a blast of cold air hitting him suddenly. He then noticed the room had a small balcony attached to it, blocked off by nothing except a few sheer pieces of cloth. A bed and small table and chair were placed in the room, as well as a chest by the foot of the bed.

"Ya like? It is my own private room. Every so often, I bring a patron of ma choice up in here and give 'em a little...encore," Desert Rose explained, pulling open the chest and taking out a handkerchief. "Now sit on the bed. I'm gonna clean you off,"

"Thank you for the offer, but I really can't stay. I need to find my friend and head back home," Ciel declined, despite the fact he was still shivering. Despite the many other things on his mind, one of the bigger things was the fact he still had his brief and chains on. He was already extremely wary of Doll seeing him in that outfit, there was no way he was about to let a total stranger see him like that.

Desert Rose huffed in annoyance, pointing to the bed again. "Ya really ain't figured it out yet? Thought it was super obvious," She stated. She moved closer to Ciel as she pushed him onto the bed, and he caught a small sprinkling of freckles on her face as she did so.

"It's...it's you?! Freckles?!" He gasped in surprise.

"Come on, I told ya I don't like that name. But yeah, it's me," She struck a pose before she leaned over Ciel on the bed, starting to undress him. He tensed up and shoved her away, making her stumble slightly before she retained her balance.

"But...why? Why are you dressed like that?" Ciel demanded, turning his body away from her slightly.

Looking back at the dance, it should've been obvious, and now Ciel was kicking himself for not realizing it sooner. The movements, the perfect balance, the hairstyle...all of it matched. Desert Rose was really Doll.

She shrugged, playing with the cloth in her hands. "Dunno, really. I needed a way of makin' extra money that didn't involve the types of heavy work I normally do at the circus. I wandered 'round town for a bit when I found this place. They were lookin' for an exotic dancer, they were. At least, a British person who could dance like that. I asked, and after a show, they hired me. I told Joker and he told me I could so long as nobody was gettin' hurt. I've been doin' this for a few weeks now. Can ya believe that? I am already their most requested dancer!"

"...That makes sense," Ciel said simply, nodding. If she wanted to make some extra money on the side, there was nothing wrong with it. Improper, yes, but nothing illegal. It was just some belly-dancing.

Doll finally tossed the rag to Ciel, who sat up and started to try to dab the drying mess on his clothes.

"Though, I needed a stage name. I thought on it, came up with Desert Rose. Thought it was fittin', ya know?" She continued, grinning her signature grin. "I wanted to take ya here tonight to show you my dance. And..." She moved a bit closer to Ciel. "Maybe...give ya an encore? Nothin' bad, I promise! Just...a dance that is a bit more personal. For one, ya get a front-row seat to this one,"

He continued to dab at the mess, glancing up at her. "Sure." He finally nodded, and she smiled happily.

Really, what was the harm? Nobody would know he was here, and if nothing else, it would keep Doll happy for a few more minutes before they headed back to the circus. He debated telling Soma about this, but eventually decided against it. For some reason, he wanted to keep it to himself, for now at least.

Doll moved back to the center of the room, standing on her tiptoes. "It might be just a tad strange, since we ain't got no music...but dances like these don't need no music often. It is the way you move that tells the story," She explained, stretching her arms out slowly again. This time, she danced almost entirely on the tips of her toes; Ciel would be damned if he even saw her feet touch the ground once as she danced.

This dance was a lot slower than the dance she performed earlier, allowing Ciel to fully take in her whole form. The outfit was a bright purple-pink with gold accents sewn in. The bikini top fully cupped her average-sized breasts, somehow making them look larger. She spun around and shook her hips around, making her breasts bounce. Ciel blushed heavily. She stretched her arms out, revealing a light pink veil attached to her sides that was connected to gold bracelets. The only sound were the sounds of her many beads and jewels swinging around as she moved, clinging into each other.

She spun around really fast, bending over slightly and shaking her butt again. She then spun around again to face Ciel, placing her hands on her hips and shaking them really fast. She then put her hands out in front of her and shook her hips slower, making her stomach move with her. Her breasts bounced again, albeit slower.

Ciel wanted to look away, but he was truly transfixed on her dance. Much like when she performed in her white outfit, she was mesmerizing, easily changing the air around her into one of mystery and elegance. It was easy to see why she got both jobs.

Doll finally finished her dance, lowering herself on the ground and doing the splits. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, and before Ciel fully broke out of his trance, he gave her a polite clap.

She grinned as she pulled herself back up and hurried over to him. "I knew ya'd like it, I did! How could one not like that?" She then glanced down at his outfit, noticing the stain was still there. "Don't worry, I got extra clothes in my chest. Boys' clothes. Ya can wear those when we head back," She motioned to the chest. "But first, may I please undress ya? Ya shakin' so much from tha cold, ya likely couldn't do it yaself!"

Ciel quickly looked down at himself and saw what she said was the truth. Somehow he had forgotten how cold the room was, and combined with the spilled ale, he was sure his temperature had dropped a few degrees. He was shivering slightly, his hands shaking. How was Doll not bothered by it? Maybe all of that dancing warmed her up. He finally gave her a nod, swallowing hard.

It would just be a quick change. Just a quick one. There was something nagging in the back of his mind as she started to undress him, something he had forgotten, something important, it seemed, but he had trouble remembering what it was.

He was shocked out of his thoughts with a surprised gasp by Doll. He looked down and felt his whole face blush a bright red when he realized what he had forgotten.

"Ya still got ya performance outfit on!" She gasped, surprised. "I didn't know ya liked it that much!"

"N-No, you don't understand, I got dressed in a hurry and didn't have time to change out of it-!"

"Sure, sure. I'll believe ya. But that don't change the fact ya still sittin' here, wearing pretty much nothin' and chains, and I'm here, wearin' this getup..." She cut herself off as she finished pulling Ciel's pants off, taking in the outfit in all of its glory. She bent down to clean the sticky ale off Ciel's chest, making her barely-clad breasts hang really close to his face, and he felt his face heating up in embarrassment.

And, much to his annoyance and slight horror, something else was heating up as well, further down his body. Now, Ciel was still young, but it wasn't that uncommon for him to have a sexual fantasy every now and again. Almost all of them were pure and chaste though, stopping at the thought of Elizabeth in a bathing dress, or, perhaps, her underwear. But those thoughts stopped before they got too risque. He was, after all, a pretty sheltered boy.

And yet here he was, wearing a slave outfit and getting ale cleaned off his chest by a pretty girl dressed in practically nothing as well, her assets on full display. And damn, did she know how to use those assets.

Doll leaned back after she finished cleaning him off, smiling. "There, now ya all clean now!" She announced proudly. She then gathered up Ciel's soiled clothes and dropped them down the laundry chute, expecting someone to have cleaned them by the next morning.

"T-Thank you..." Ciel stammered out, blushing in embarrassment as he felt his member continuing to harden, soon forming a small bump in his briefs. "I-If you could just hand me some of your clothes from the chest, then we can head back,"

She frowned as she put the cloth away, her gaze slowly trailing down until she noticed Ciel's hardened member. She grinned lightly, checking the door to make sure it was actually locked.

"What kinda friend would I be if I let ya head back like that? Now _that_ ain't proper, Smile." Doll chuckled, getting down on her knees in front of him. "I can help ya though, don't fret. I don't just do tightrope and dance stuff, ya know,"

Before Ciel had a chance to question what she meant by that, he had to bite back a moan as she untied the string around the briefs and his member flopped out, being exposed to the air. Doll took her hand and ran it down the length, making him bite back another moan. He blushed heavily and just looked away.

"F-Fine...just do it...if it saves me from more embarrassment..." He mumbled out shyly, and Doll's face lit up.

"Of course!" She sped up her jerking motions, then grabbed her breasts and placed them on top of his member, slowly moving them up and down. The jewels on her purplish-pink bra rattled softly as she slowly sped up her motions, making Ciel bite back yet another moan. Why did that outfit have to be so sexy, anyway?

Doll then placed her mouth on his member, gently licking his slit.

That made him moan softly, which in turn made him blush even more and a grin to appear in Doll's eyes. Damn her for enjoying this so much.

She continued to give him a combined boob-blow job, which was quite impressive given the length of his member. Still, he was fairly young. And, if she had to admit it, still larger than some of the other guys she often had to service in this very room. She felt his own climax building and grabbed her breasts, pressing them against his member. He bit back another moan as he finally cummed, spraying a small load into her mouth.

Doll pulled away and motioned to the mess in her mouth, silently indicating what he wanted her to do with it. He blushed heavily and glared at her, which made her swallow it. She then stood up and gyrated her hips, placing her hands on them.

"I ain't done yet!" She announced, pushing Ciel gently back down on the bed, gyrating her hips all the way. She gently grabbed onto his wrists, noticing that despite everything she had done to him prior, he was still hard. Good for her, she supposed. She remained on her knees as she slowly slipped her purple-pink bikini bottom down, revealing her pussy. She continued to slowly slip the bikini down, performing a strip-tease of sorts, before finally slipping it off and placing it behind her on the bed. She then lowered herself onto Ciel's member, keeping a firm grip on his wrists. She gently ran her finger along one of the chains, making him shudder.

Ciel winced when she lowered herself onto him, looking away slightly. The whole situation was awkward for him, and that was saying the least. At least she seemed to be enjoying herself. In fact, she seemed to be bit... _too_ into this. She seemed as if this wasn't her first time, and Ciel found himself wondering briefly how many other men she had likely serviced in this very room, in this exact same way. She started to move herself up and down on his member, gyrating her hips as well. She gave him a grin through her veil, speeding up. She let out a few moans here and there, though Ciel wondered if she was just doing that to get him closer to a climax. She seemed more entertained than aroused by what was going on.

"A-Ah! I-I'm...!" Doll cut herself off, her grip tightening on Ciel for just a brief second. Some juices leaked out of her and dripped down his member; only a few seconds later did he meet his second climax as he filled her. She sighed in exhaustion, pulling herself off him and getting herself cleaned up with another cloth; this one blue instead of white. She slid her bikini bottom back on and tossed Ciel some clothes that resembled what she normally wore while in her Freckles persona.

Ciel gave a quick nod of thanks, shoving his now-flaccid member back into the briefs and unlocking the chains around himself, sighing in relief. Some red marks were still left around his wrists and ankles. He then unclipped the choker and threw that down, nervously rubbing his neck.

After they were done, Doll gave him another grin, still in her dancing outfit.

"Well? Aren't we going to head back?" He demanded.

"See...I was thinkin' 'bout it, but then I realized...it's mighty late, is it not? So we might as well just spend the night here!" She explained eagerly. Ciel rolled his eyes, but ultimately didn't protest. He felt really exhausted too and was secretly glad he wouldn't have to walk all the way back to the circus.

"Do you have a pair of nightwear you wear here?" He asked, curious, though he already had a vague idea of what her answer would be.

"Nope! I usually just sleep nude, the way God made me!" Doll explained. "But...I know you're still feelin' a bit awkward after everything that happened tonight. So...if ya don't mind...I think I might wear this to bed," She started to pull off the layers of jewels and veils. "Without all the extra stuff, 'course. Can't have me chokin' in my sleep,"

Ciel nodded in understanding, crawling underneath the thin blankets and moving over just enough to make room for Doll. She then crawled in after him, wearing just the bikini. Almost instantly, she snuggled closer to him, making him blush as he could feel her breasts pressing into his back. His _bare_ back, he reminded himself silently. Sure, she had something covering them, but they seemed ready to burst out of the small amount of fabric. She subconsciously pressed her lower region into his legs, making him blush heavily again. The bikini bottom was tight enough that if he rubbed against it, he would be able to feel the outline of her clit in it. He swallowed slightly and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep in spite of his current position. At the very least, she was warm, if a bit sweaty. Her could appreciate a warm body in the chilly weather, so he found himself leaning into her embrace tighter.

"Speakin' o' which...how did ya get ale spilled on ya anyway? Ya weren't drinkin' none," Doll asked softly. She was starting to doze off, enjoying how warm Ciel's back was. Their little 'encounter' had warmed him up slightly, and she was glad he decided to wear his performance outfit to bed. If she wasn't as tired as she was, she'd probably want to do even more with him while he was dressed like that.

"It was some drunk man who was...jealous, I suppose, that you danced on my table and touched me. It wasn't his drink though. When he left, he accidentally pushed my drink onto me," Ciel scoffed at how ridiculous it seemed now.

"Don't mind that. I've had stuff spilled on me too, I have. Though people tend to be more carin' of a pretty girl dressed like that," She explained. Ciel waited for a bit to see if she had anything else left to say, but after she was silent for a while, he assumed she was asleep despite her iron grip on him. He moved around slightly to make himself more comfortable, then fell asleep himself, the events of that day playing over in his head.

#############

The next morning, he woke up to find Doll missing, though he assumed she was still in the tavern somewhere. No way she would abandon him after what happened the previous night. He saw her dancing outfit laying out nicely on the table, perfectly smoothed-out in case she had to wear it again. Ciel supposed she would have to tonight. He frowned when he looked around the room and couldn't find the clothes Doll had promised him. He looked back at the chest, only to find it locked. He stared down at his brief, but then put a determined look on his face. He had already performed in front of a bunch of nobles dressed like that the previous night, a tavern full of commoners was nothing in comparison.

Besides, he had wasted enough time at this tavern as it was, and he was still no closer to solving the mystery of the missing children. Though...was it really wasted time? He shook his head to clear himself of that though. It _was_ wasted time, plan and simple. He headed back downstairs, noticing not a lot of people were in the tavern that morning.

"Mornin', Smile!" Doll greeted him cheerfully, holding out a plate to him. "On the house! Well, for ya. 'Cuz I paid for it. But still," She explained. On the plate were a few greasy pieces of bacon, eggs, and a roll. Ciel never thought he would be so happy to see something so hearty in his life. He took the plate from Doll and bit into the roll, a smile appearing on his face when he tasted how soft and buttery it was. "Somebody slept well, I reckon," She laughed, wearing her usual pants and jacket. "Oh yeah, I got these for ya! They're all nice and clean!" She continued, holding out Ciel's clothes from the previous night in her hands. Ciel nodded and ducked under a nearby table, quickly throwing the clothes on and hurrying after her as he ate his breakfast.

"Let's get goin'!" Doll stated.

Ciel nodded as he followed after her, blushing as he noticed how much her hips seemed to shake as she walked. Had she always walked that way? Or was he only now noticing? Or was she just doing it for him? As they headed out the door, she gave him a small wink, one that made him blush.

That was when he realized she was doing it specifically for him. But, perhaps, there wasn't anything wrong with that. She kept at it as they walked back to the circus and Ciel finished up his breakfast.

"Next time ya wanna see that, just tell me. Say: 'Let's go visit Desert Rose.' Then I'll know ya mean me," Doll explained as they climbed back over the fence. "I know ya enjoyed last night a lot,"

Ciel rolled his eyes, suppressing the urge to scoff. He had only admired how good her dancing was, that was all.

Still, he wouldn't mind seeing it again, if only to appreciate how much hard work went into it. As he mulled it over in his head, he realized he did quite like everything Doll had done last night. And maybe, just maybe, there was nothing wrong with engaging in some 'improper' behavior every now and again.


End file.
